Welcome Home
by IrisWrites
Summary: A christmas present/writing prompt for gerita baking, human names used, and pure fluff.


AN: A little christmas present for my friend yoseline, I hope you enjoy your time darling~ merry holidays you guys!

I hope you enjoy! and as always feedback would be nice c:

mentioned seborgaxmonaco too

***romeo = seborga**

***Liebe = love**

**I don't own any of the characters** **Not Beta-ed**

* * *

It was being with Feliciano did Ludwig felt at home with himself and it was being with the Italian that made his life all the more interesting. From when they woke up to their afternoon meal

to when they fell asleep snuggled up into each other's arms, there wasn't a moment that he regretted falling in love with such a lively young man. They were an odd pair, one being too hard working and stoic and the other being too playful and passive. If it wasn't for his brother's idea and endeavor to get his younger brother laid, Ludwig would've never met Feliciano. So for that he owe Gilbert a great deal of a favor, one of which he hope wasn't going to be anything crude.

January 5th, approximately 2:23 in the afternoon and he was expecting Feliciano to show up at exactly 2:30, but knowing the Italian he'll be a few if not several minutes late. Feliciano's tardiness didn't bothered him that much as it used to when they were first introduced to each other, after being with someone for so long, you kind of learn how to get used to their small flaws. Of course, he never did got used to how messy the man could be at times. Speaking of which, a mess was something they'll be definitely be making today considering baking wasn't exactly a clean job.

Ludwig went about retrieving the cooking wares from their cupboards and the raw ingredients from the food pantry, placing them neatly on the table ready to be use. He checked the time once more, 2:30 and still no Italian. Maybe he could use this time to make them something warm to drink, it is cold outside and Feliciano did have to travel a long distant to get home from his family's house. Hopefully by the time the other arrives, the hot chocolate will still be warm, but he could always warm it up again if it does.

15 minutes later he could hear the doorbell ring with a muffled voice calling his name to accommodate it. Ludwig quickly went to open the door and was greeted by a smiling Italian with a red, runny nose.

"Ciao Luddy! I'm sorry I'm late, Lovi wanted to drive me back to make to sure I get home safely but I told him I was going to be okay and he got a bit upset so I had to stay behind for a while to reassure him I didn't mean it that way. But everything is fine now!" the Italian babbled on, trying to explain his late arrival, "have you ate lunch yet? I bought us something to share if you haven't."

Ludwig let out a sigh, listening to the other talk as a smile spread on his face, same as always, and it never gets old. "Hello Liebe, why don't you come in first? It's cold outside and you look like you need to warm up." He ushered him in, seating him comfortably onto the sofa before going to grab the cups of cocoa he had ready. Handing one to Feliciano, who was currently removing his jackets and scarf, he sat down next to him.

"Did you forget to roll up the windows while you were driving again?" he asked, grabbing a tissue to wipe at the other's nose.  
Feliciano let his German lover wiped at his nose before taking a sip of the warm liquid and answered, "no~ I felt it would be nice to have the wind blowing through my hair while I drive, the winter weather is really great for that."  
"It's also perfect weather for you to get sick if you keep on doing that," he scolded, watching the Italian drink with satisfaction.  
"Eeeh, but then if I do get sick, I can have Luddy take care of me and I could stay home instead of coming in for work."  
"That's...still not a good reason, besides, I can take care of you even if you're not sick."  
"I know you can."  
–-

Several minutes and small kisses later, they were found in the kitchen whisking eggs and sifting flours to the sound of Feliciano's singing. Occasionally Ludwig would unconsciously join in until he notices the other giggling and listening attentively to the lull of his deep voice. His cheeks would turn a light shade of red and he'll pretend to cough, which only made the Italian burst out in laughter. Not as if to ridicule the German, but as to how adorably cute his seemingly awkward boyfriend could be. And this was something special only he could witness daily, a little something that reminded him of why he fell for Ludwig.

"How was your family reunion?" Ludwig asked to change the topic and concentrated on pouring the right amount of milk into the measuring cup.  
"It was fantastic! Lovi was a bit fussy about spending the whole day in the house so grandpa sent him out to get some wine from his friend. As for grandpa, he's aging really well at 50 and enthusiastic as always! Oh! Romeo brought his girlfriend to the reunion, she's really pretty but kind of scary too. I didn't get to talk to her a lot but they make a cute couple, I'm happy for him," he finished.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed your time Liebe." He poured the water into the sifted flour and mixed in the egg and butter Feliciano had already finished preparing. Ludwig was being honest when he says that, it was great that Feliciano had a good time. He just didn't understand why he was feeling a bit...left out? It was a ridiculous feeling, he shouldn't be feeling that way, but he does and that didn't bode well with him. Ludwig could feel an unwelcomed knot forming in his stomach and he only hoped Feliciano didn't notice anything.  
"But I missed you," the Italian said softly.  
He looked up from the bowl, "you missed me?"  
"Yeah. There was no one to cuddle with me at night and kiss me good morning. I'm so used to waking up next to you that it didn't feel right when I woke up to an empty bed and I felt like I was missing something important to me even if it was only 2 days. Did you miss me Luddy?"  
"I did," he blurted out, not expecting himself to answer so quickly. But it was true and it felt good to get it out of his system. The knot was slowly disappearing and in its place a warm, cozy feeling was settling in.  
"That makes me so happy to hear! I'm home now so we can make up all the time we missed together! Also, grandpa said he wants me to bring you to the next reunion, do you want to come?"  
"Yeah, yeah we can and I'll love to," he said, leaving the batter on the counter to wrap his arms around Feliciano's waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.  
The Italian peered up at his lover,"what's the matter Luddy?"  
"Nothing, nothing, I just...remember I forgot to welcome you home."  
"Oh you can tell me that now!"  
"Uhm." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Feliciano's kiss, taking in his scent, "welcome home Liebe."


End file.
